V0.50 Primitive Society
'Release date: '''3 Dec 2019 See versions Gameplay * Each planet now has different attributes. See Planetary Attributes ** Planetary attributes affect how every planet looks ** Dungeon difficulty is now locked in on every planet. Move further away from the center of the universe to find planets with higher dungeon difficulties ** Sun size now affects windmill production and camp site housing ** Gravity now affects farm, titanium mine production and mining drill factory power usage ** The volume of red light present in the planet's atmosphere now affects drone factory and drone supply plant production ** The volume of green light present in the planet's atmosphere now affects market and adventurer's guild production * Implemented Quantum Credits ** Earned by completing Dungeon Objectives ** Consumed by Zone Admin Centers * City Owner Rewards ** Each time anyone but the city owner completes a dungeon in their city they will receive 50% of the main objective reward for each player in the group. This includes Quantum Credits. * Roads ** Roads now support buildings on 8 sides (up from only the 4 wind direction) ** Distance from the Zone Admin Center now reduces efficiency by 1% (down from 2%) ** Camp Sites now prefer dead-ends ** Warehouses now prefer being surrounded by road * The universe capital is now the highest population difficulty 1 city ** Cities can now have names and descriptions * Set with /city.SetName() and /city.SetDescription('') * Warehouse level 1 now grants storage * RPG changes ** Added new ad-hoc objectives: Place Flags, Pickup Flags, Pickup Items, Salvage Items ** Dungeon bosses can now give dungeon level + 2 iLvl items (you still have to unlock the iLvl) ** Mobs will now randomly drop dungeon level + 1 iLvl items (you still have to unlock the iLvl) ** Helmets can now drop everywhere General improvements * Hotfix 2 More improvements and rounding of trade notifications * Hotfix 2 Doubled chat message maximum length * Hotfix 2 Adhoc objectives will now show for a few seconds after being completed * Cities now have terrain * Improved player visualization in cities and dungeons * Improved dead-end detection in dungeons * Improved the display text of seals * Added day/night cycles on planet surfaces * You can now exit a dungeon using any portal once it is finished * V now enables the salvage tool instead of salvaging the item below your mouse (this prevents mispresses of C from destroying items) * Added several audio effects and tech dungeon music * Enemies will now look at the player they are targeting in multiplayer dungeons Balance changes * Population decay is now 2% per hour when you lack supplies or housing * Reduced the requirements for most ad-hoc objectives ** The ad-hoc quest for exploring dead-ends is now only available if there are remaining dead-ends ** Skill-based ad-hoc objectives now scale with the amount of players in the dungeon * Crafting mat drops increased by 400% * Global cooldown reduced to 400ms (down from 500ms) * Reduced the cooldown of chop and swing to 0.75s (down from 1s) * Sticky Bomb HP reduced by 20% * Static Charge and Life on Hit are now visible in the character stat sheet * Kamikaze damage no longer scales with the amount of players in the dungeon * Doubled material storage (see Warehouse) * Doubled the material cost of Corvettes, Drone Parts, Drone Supplies and Mining Drills * Reduced Farm supply production by 25% Bug fixes * Hotfix 1 Better items now applies to rare items correctly * Hotfix 1 Fixed an error loading dungeons after flags have been picked up * Hotfix 1 Fixed XP not kills not being applied in the client * Hotfix 1 Cities with negative outputs will no longer break their production and commodities * Hotfix 1 Permanent HP bonuses from side objectives are now permanent * Hotfix 2 Fixed another source of negative BuildingIos in our city server * Fixed an issue where players could fall through the ground during dungeon load * Fixed an issue where the Commodity Viewer could cause arithmetic exceptions * Fixed an issue where outposts would display +Infinityd instead of nothing when all the drones at an outpost are trained * Fixed an issue where you could lose XP at the very end of a dungeon * Fixed an issue where joining a dungeon would lead to mob HP being reported incorrectly * Fixed an issue where the Use Skills objective could require halve skills after players left a dungeon * The Cancel Order button is no longer sometimes hidden behind the chat in the market * /rts.Scan is now available again Category:Patch Notes